cry me tears of chocolate
by W0NKaZsUgErGuRLz86
Summary: FINNISH! kandi sugarmallow is a sad girl with a bad past. what happens when she finds a goldnticket and meets willy wonak? there is romance in the air! can she help him with his depression? RR PLZ
1. Chapter 1

**Cry Me Tears of Chocolate**

by sErenity and Charli

Kandace "Kandi" Sugarmallow stared longingly out her bedroom window at the great looming chocolate factory in the center of London. She sighed, pushing a strand of shimhmering chocolate-brown hair out of her chocolate-brown eyes. She wiped her flawless porcelain skin on her new silk shirt. The shirt was a pale periwinkle blue, framing her delicate and slender figure. despite being so thin, she still had all the right curves in all the right places. Her stokmach was toned and lean, and her legs long and smooth. She had on silver eye shadow, mascara, foundation, eyeliner, blush, and lipstick.

The winter of London was so much colder than the winter in Los Angeles. She had just moved 2 london from los angeles 3 months ago. Her parents had been killed in a car accident 2 months ago, and Kandi had been sent 2 live w/ her aunt and uncle in London.

Once more Kandi sighed at the image of the factory. Ever since that Charlie boy had gotten killed in a freak Jello-mold accident, Mr. Willy Wonka had reinstated his Goldnticket game. 5 more tickets had been sent out all over the world, w/ Mr. Wonka desperately searching for another hair 2 take over his chocolate factory. Kandi could only guess, but she guessed that the death of Charlie had made Willy Wonka very depressed. She wished she could have been able 2 comfort him.

Kandi had heard many things about the mysterious chocolatier. Some said that nobody, save the five children from the ormiginal Goldnticket game and their guardians, had ever been in or out of the factory since its temporary closure all those years ago, and tvhat he was hoping 2 find a new companion. Kandi sighed heavily. She'd also heard that this mysterious Wonka was a beautiful, if eccentric, genius of a man.

_Oh, what I wouldn't give for a glimpse of the wonderful Willy Wonka! s_he wangsted. _These two months have been far 2 much for a young, available girl such as myself 2 bear. _And indeed, Kandi's loneliness had been her only companion for the past two unbearable months. A single crystalline tear fell from the deep chocolate of her sparkling eyes, landing softly on her silkenxv shirt like a sweet note from a piano.,

_Oh damn, _thought Kandi, _this shirt is dry clean only._

"Kandi?" a voice from deep w/in the house called 2 her.

"Yes, Auntie Gretchen?"

"We're going for a walk, would u like 2 accompany us?"

Kandi brightened instantly. A walk would be delightful! They usually passed by the amazing chocolate factory. Kandi loved seeing the chocolate factoryj. The smoke smelled of chocolate and marshmallows, and xit helped ease her mind of the emotional 2rment in her heart, which we will only bring up when the subject is most convenient for wangsting.

"Yes, I would!"

Since four of the five Goldntickets had already been found, and since we feel no need 2 actually tell the s2ry there, we'll just say that saying that there's only one left DEFINITELY increases the tension like whoa.

"Wonderful, Kandi! And we can get u a candy bar on thne way home if u want."

"Oh, whats the point?" Kandi sighed. "I'll never be the one 2 find a Goldnticket. It doesn't matter."

But little did Kandi know that this walk was 2 be the most fateful walk she'd ever walked.

_Good Morning, Sunshine! The earth says, "Hiya!"_ (A/N: This is how we're going 2 switch scenes, okay? Lol! We don't really need transitions. Those are boring.)

The chilled winter air kissed roses in2 the pale porcelain of Kandi's cheeks, the delicate snowflakes twirling slowly arounjd her enchanting figure like puffs of sweet powdered sugar. Her sugar pink lips puckered slightly as she kissed a snowflake, the intricate ice crystals melting from the heat emanating from them. Men and women she passed by stared, enraptured by her stunning beauty. She didn't mind their attention; she was used 2 it.

(A/N: Her aunt is still here, but who cares? she SUX0RZ LOLLOLOL!)

She stopped at a tiny store, opening the door as a bell twinkled quietly over her head. The wind rushed in from behind her, bnlowing the snow in swirling trails, her soft, chocolate hair billlowing around her perfectly symmetrical face. The cashier and customers all stopped in their business, gazing at the vision of Kandi in wonder. What an amazing girl!

"May I help u, miss?" asked the store clerk, who was entirely 2 boring 2 describe. He was staring at Kandi's doll-like featueres blankly.

"Yes, I would like a Wonka chocolate bar, please." The sound of Kandi's voice seemed 2 make every person in the tiny store blush. _How quaint_, thought Kandi. The boring man handed Kandi a Schrunmdiddflyumptyious Bar, which she though was rather a suitably extravagant name, and Kandi delved in2 her purse for 200 pounds. (A/N: Pounds are British money! So this is like 200 cents, or two dollars! Isn't that fun?)

But, oh! Kandi felt her sweet, kind heart sinking when she found nothing there but her silver eye shadow, mascara, foundation, eyeliner, blush, and lipstick. She dressed nicely and had high quality make-up, but was actually terribly poor and very depressed. Her natural beauty covered the truth of her internal sorrow. What would she do? Oh, the wangst!

"On theh house," said the boring old man, sensing her inner turmoil. She could see a small sweat breaking out on his face as he stared at her unabashedly. She chose 2 ignore this.

"Oh, thank u so much!" Kandi smiled siweetly. Her smile was so brilliant, the entire room seemed aglow, w/ her glimmering teeth lighting the way. customers thoroughly blinded, Kandi and her aunt, who was in fact still there, excited the store happy.

"Why don't u open it, darling?" her aunt whispered softly, a little excited.

"Oh Auntie, don't get excited," Kandi sighed, absentminkdedly picking at the wrapper of the bar, "I'm not going 2 find a ticket, we both know that. I only wanted the candy."

"Candy for my Kandi." (A/N: Isn't that like the BEST joke ever? LOLOLOLOLOLOL) Her aunt smiled, though her eyebrows drooped in evident sadness of her beautiful niece's disheartenment. She couldn't stand 2 see the poor creature this depressed.

Kandi opened the bar, her eyes still fixated upon the large and looming factory a couple blocks down. All of a sudden, she could hear her aunt screaming and jumping up and down. Concern flooded Kandi's body, and she whirled upon her aunt.

"Auntie! Auntie! What's wrong?" She shouted, diamond tears sparkling in her crystal chocolate eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, my dear child! Look! Look! U've won the last Goldnticket!" Her aunt shrieked w/ glee like a goat having an orgasm. Kandi's eyes went wide. Whether at the statement or the metaphor, we're not sure.

"What are u talking about, Auntie? Uv gone mad!" Kandi gasped.

"No, child, no! Look!" Her aunt snatched a shining object from the candy bar and waved it in front of her face.

"Oh Auntie, ur being silly. It's a wonderful joke," good-natured Kandi laughed, "But 2 think. _Me_ finding the _last_ Goldnticket. It's absolutely ludicrous. It will never happen."

"But is has! Why won't u believe me?"

"Bcuz... bcuz I can't! I'm 2 plain, 2 average, 2 _normal_ 2 win a Goldnticket, Auntie! Sure, I may have a flawless face and body and skin and soul and hair, but I'll never find a Goldnticket!"

"Dear child, look! The ticket is right here, before u!"

"Don't be ludicrus, Auntie!"

"I'm serious! It's real!"

"How absurd."

"LOOK AT THE TICKET BITCH." And w/ that final scathing remark, Kandi's Auntie shoved the ticket in her young niece's perfect face, leaving a horrible, burning PAPERCUT upon her otherwise flawless countenance. LYK OMG! Kandi started 2 sob in pain, snatching the gleaming golden paper from her Aunt and fleeing in fear for her life!

_Good Morning, Sunshine! The earth says, "Hiya!"_

Kandi's breath was coming in ragged leaps as she finally rested in an alleyway near her new London home, clutching the golden slip of paper 2 her ample, heaving bosom. Her darling Auntie had suddenly gone berserk! Kandi felt the horrible wound on her face w/ her smooth, trimmed, and manicured nails. They were powder blue. Oh, her beautiful face! Now she was alone, poor, beautiful, and horribly scarred. Who could possibly love her now?

she glanced at the ticket hopefully, forgetting that just moments ago she had abandoned her Aunt after accusing her of lying about it it was golden. And there was a bunch of stuff that Wonka said but I forget.

_OMG!_ thought Kandi! _I can go 2 Willy Wonka's amazing factory and meet him! Maybe then someone will be able 2 understand me for who I truly am... Kandi Sugarmallow!_ Surely Mr. Wonka understud the anguish of being beautiful, popular, and alone, scarred by tragedies and paper cuts.

She had decided. She would go 2 Wonka's factory on the date directed by the ticket, which was conveniently 2morrow! How lucky!

Quickly she scampered home and entered her room via the handy vine perched right outside her window. She locked her door and fell asleep.

_Good Morning, Sunshine! The earth says, "Hiya!"_

Morning came quickly, and Kandi jumped out of bed. It was the big day! Quickly she jumped in2 the shower and scrubbed herself down w/ cotton-candy-scented soap and shampoo. (Made by Wonka himself) sh e got out n dried off her hair w/ a blodryer and it was all shiney and sleek and not frizzy r fluffy LOL! then sh e put on her eyeliner and foundation and mascara and perfume and blush and eyeshadow and lipstick unil she loked PREFECT1 then she put on her tank top and jeans that were very sexxy and hoped out the window. her aunt would never kno, hehe.

she had her ticket n she ran to the gates of the chocofac (heehee, thats wut im gonna call it now) she wuz just in tiem! the gates opned and a voice said "cum forward" (A/N: LOLOLOLOLOLOL) then the gates closed and th puppets sung a song. it really waznt interstng so she didnt pay attention.

suddenly ther was a man next to her clapping. she waz confused. when did he get there? he was really hot (A/N: OMG ISNT HE?)

"oh that wuz marvelous" clapped the man.

"whore you?" a random kid asked.

"im willy wonak!" johnny depp replied, andkandi could feel herself swoon. he wuz so hott! he wuz so hott she culdnt say anythin.

"Good Morning, Sunshine! The Earth Says "Hiya!"" sed willy. kandi felt herself blush.

"hello, earth! this is starshine! goor morning!" she giggled back, and blushed again when willy SMILED AT HER OMG!

they felt a sparks running in between of them and he new sh wuz spescial! how clevr she waz!

"that wa wierd" said varuka salt but nobody csared. she's was stupud lol.

they walke dinside. they toom off their coats/ amd it was hot inside. willy walke dover to kandi and took her coat for her! it was really romantic and she almost fainted! she like willy aready they all intorduced themselves and when he got to her he had a expression of joy on his face.

"who are you my lvoely lady?" he asked her with a velvety tone. she swooned.

"my name is kandace sugermallow but u can call me kandi" she said.

"u r swete my dear jsut like kando hee hee hee: he was so cute and nice! they laughed a lot. and then they walked towad the room full of candy! the room suddenly got slmaller! and he unlocked the foor and it was like a rainbow of conftecticonaryies!

eND CHANPTER oNE LOL!

IT'S A CLIFFHANGER OMG WHAT;S GONNA HAPPEN?

I HOPE U LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER PLZ REVIEW! AND DON'T FLAME US OR WELL SICK OUR OUMPAH LOOHMAPA!S ON U! HHAHA THEIR RABID AND RHEY BITE RELLE HARD! SO DONT FLAME!

It got kidna rouch near the end but we were in a hurry we wante ti post t really soon! So hope u like ti! Plz tell us!.


	2. omg their in luv!

CH2

CHIBIT SERENITY-CHAN: oky well tnx for thos of u who reviewd and to thos of u who flamed us WELL I HOPE U R HAPPY THT U INSULTD US OVR THE UNTERNET if u dont like our story dont sy anythign at all we said NO FLAMES PLZ but apparently u jsut like being mean...

i work relle hard to come up with this story and so much of it a part of me it is like mychild. it is so imporbtent to ne and u had to TEAR IT DOEN LIKE IT DOENT EVEN MATTER. THINK BEFOR U MAKE DEDICATED CREATIVE WRITERS CRY. REDING UR HURTFUL COMMENTS made me want to go bak to hurting msyelf and IT IS UR FALT. U R TERRIBLE PPL! TT.TTT

thank u to the ncie ppl u keep me writing and give me feith in continuing on with life

charli: U FALMERS SUX!1 U MAD SERENITY CRY AND SHE CUT HERSELF AGAIN BCUZ OF U EVIL BAD PPL OK SO SHUT UP AND B NICE WERE TRYIN TO MAEK ART AN UR BEIN HURTFUL. U ARE ALL MEAN AN WRONG OUR STORIE IS GOOD CUZ IT HAS WONKA OK SO STOP HATING ON US UR JUST JEALOUS CUZ JHONY DEP LUVS US AND CUZ WE WRITE BETTER STORIES THAN U.

ok 4 all u ppl who LIKE the story this is our favrite chapter cuz wonki and kanda get 2gether!

thiz is th mst importany rum in the hole factru!" wily wonak grinded. "the waterfall is th most important part bcuz it mixs the choclate an makes it lite and frothy."

"oooo" sayd kandi, "i bet noo ther factry in the worl dmixes its choclate yb waterfall.!"

"ur right!" escamed willy, howd u kno that?"

"bcuz ur factry is the most spesiel!" kandi giggled

'true." sed willya nd he winked at her. Kandi blushed. She wa ssure she liked willy now. Hw was soooo hawt LOOLLOLOL. Bu did willy liek aher? She knw mor about choclat than anyone else, so o fcours willy would like aher too.

"ok now everyone go eat mmkay?"sed willy. Kandi walked up 2 willee.

"i wanna eat U, not th grass" she smild seducktavly an whispered in his earr. Willy shudder. "ok lrts go under ths candy tree ok?"

Lok

he led her down in the sweet grass and he took aff all her cloths til she as nakedand then he was naked too she undressed him

kandi: ur so pale

wonka: well yea duh

and then he he slipped his fingers inside her warm wet dripping pussy and she moaned and he went faster and deeper untl her found her clit and stated rubbing it and she came twice!ad then he kissed behind her ears it was almsot to much gor kandi.

"oh william: she cried and he massgaed her ample bosom lvingly. holdingout his throbbing member.he looked for the spot where he could put his penis for a moment but when he found where it was he did it.

"kandy u taste like candy" wonak moand as he licked her he thurst in an out of her over and over until they both came an they screamed.

"OHHHHH WOOONAAAAKKK!" kandi moaned loudly as her insides exploded w/ th sensasion.

"kquick lets get our cloths back on b4 any1 notices mmkay? Wonka smiled with satisfacshon. "u giev th BESTE orgams. Kandi."

"hee hee" sed kandi as she put on her orange and pink decorated jeans with a stars and tigers design that she had sketched herself. she dawned her pink fishnet shirt that highlighted her perfect curves and toned stomach and over it put her black tank top wsith blue flames coming up from the buttom like a raging blue inferno of sexy. She clasped her on sparking star shaped earrings and shining diamond hair pin. She put on her sexy pnk sandals.

"here have this" said willy wonka. He held out a golden amulet to kandi and she smiled and put it on. "this is 4 the grate sex" willy smiled and winked as they walked up to meet th rest of the tour group. Apparition on boy Augustess Glup had gotten stuck in a choclate pipe. o well. it didnt matter much. sHI face was all coverd in choolate and he went to the fugd roomand the oumpaloumpas sang a really wonderfl song! it was do catchy the other kids made fun of wonka though and he tried to tell them but it made him sad. it's ok wonak sir sed kandi who was very considerate. he smlied at her thank u kandi for standing up for me and for the best toime of my life. they smiled and a warm lvojg feleign washe dover the two.

then a big pink boat fish thing showed up gull of oumpandloompadrs and they giggles kandi h-thoguht they were really cute and secrretyly wished for one fo her oewn. they all got in the boat and ms boregardh hit on willy omg and kandi sed lay off bitch he's mine and slapped her! and the opma lumaps laffed agen. wonak took her aside and sed thet ther love must be a secret from the p... he couldn't say it for a while until the tor was over so she sat down next to hima dn kept her mouth shut well except when he fed her chocolate form the river.

"her u go" he smiled an winked at her and sh giggled as he spoond the choclate inot her moth sum of it dribbled her chin and willies eyes went wid choclit always made him horny and when he saw it on the gurl he luved it just made him super hornye he leened n forwurd and liked the melted choclate off kandis chin she shiverd and kissed him he wz horny

mr onawk were hedding 4 a tunnel!" yelled one of the children.

"oooo yeah, full spead a head" wonka yelled slowly winking at kandi so he wux sure she got the double meaning she grinned and nodded sticking her finger in th choclat river and licked it slowly she watched willy drool cuz he wuz horny.

"i thot u said keep it quite!" kandi hissed at willy. Willy look at the dark tunnel a head shame fully he nodded

"ya" he said "but I cant beer it NE mor kandi i need u i want u i luv u mmkay?"

"i luv u 2" kandi grinned "ok just 4 the tunnel whne its dark

REVIWS PLZTHZX


	3. kandis myserus origin

CAHPTER 33! this is th echapter were it gets goooooo!d

OK THIS IS CHARLI Y DO U THINK IM A DUDE IM NOT A DUDE IM A GURL SO GO UMP IN A CHOCLATE RIVER K? BOYS R ICKY SEPT FOR JONHY DEEP CUZ HES HOTT I WUD NVR B A GUY MMMKAY? SO STOP SAYIN IM A GUY.

aslo, y r u sayin that r fic is a joke/ it snot a joke!1 we wrked real hard on ths ok? my sister typed the part f the furts chappie so thats y its all proper n shit then she left she said she wuz 2 busee 2 write r storie 4 us so now we haf ta and i kno its not prefect but deal w/ it ok? sErenitys not here cuz her mom caught her cutting herself and wont let her use the computer no more til later k? don't worry! Shell be back hehe

as they rode intoo the tunnel it got very dark and wnaka and kandi tsarted to kiss pashunatly in the dark bcux it was dark and noone could see what they were sdoing hehe.

suddenly willy broke away from kasndi and sais "stop the boat we needs get off now" one of the random children leaned over and was seasick and johnny laughed because she didn't like the kids he only like kani. suddenly everyone in the oat could see something odd standing on one of the doors that you use to go into the inventing room places it was a white sibeeriyna tiger.

kandi gasped.

"crystallino, what r u doung here? u werent suposed to come to the tour with me and willyyy!"

"wait u know this tiger" wausb fone of the kids and gkandi giglged "yea his he is my tiger i found him when he was a baby tiget and i reisaed him and we grew up together and hes my best friend his name is crystallino."

"hes very cute i nlike him " said one of the girlshe other girl turned to her fahter wans was all "dady i want a tiget like that one gimme a tiger cuz i want one"

so the father went to takndi and said "i wanna buy your tiget. how baout for one billion dollars?"

"nonever" screamed kandi ans she jkumped to hug the tiget "hes mine and i would nt sell him for a billion majillion thingies evar ok?"

the man's face fell and he looked saboaut to ry. the little girl DID cry. :daddy i want a pretty tiget like that get my that tiget ei want it daddeeeee!"

"no dear, that tiger belongs to the gorgeous girl mmk? ur not pretty enough to have your own tiger" the man was sad kandi miled cause she had tot him a lesson and his daughter woundt be gfreedy anymore she showed him!

suddenly the tiger sproated large white dragon wings and began to fly. everyone was all "ooooooooooooo" and kandi giggled

"ya he does that when he feels like it. i dont know ow he can but i giess he can because i lovehim and because hes special. i'm... nevermind."

"no? what? you're what? tell us!" the whole group said.

"im...:a tear fe4ll down kandis cheek and willy wiped it away w/ his tongue

"its ok darlin u can tell us" he whispered sexily into her eat. she snigged, overcome by emotion.

"im... im not human" she sighed, pulling her chocolate brown hair out of her chocolate eyes " im not even close to humn"

"what r u then?" asked willy, frightened and horny. he should have known tat she uz too betuiful to be hman.

"im a bunch of different things." was all kanndi said as she cried. the rest of the geroup felt her pain and pitied her, but they knew she was strong and she could overcome it. crystallino nuzzled her neck and johnny did the same to the other side he was still horny

"like what? tel us, plz!" said one of the annoying kids.

"all right. but im gonna hafta list all the things i am, ok? i'm half vampire, half werewolf, half witch, half mermaid, half faerie, half sprite, half goddess, and half veela. and im a princess."

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW" screamed the others they were impressed and horny. who nkew she was all these things!

"wut r u sprincess of?" willy asked kindly but he was still horny.

"im a princess of a strange faerie kingdom. i dont htink uve ever heard of it. but its built entirely out of chocolate that never melts and it is delicious and everyone esats chocolate all day but they never get fat or get pimples ibn fact everyones just as perfect as me its a beautiful place"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW" everyone creamed again

"n thats where i found crystallino. hes actually made of choclate but u cant tell. im actually made of chocolate too but i think the only one whod be able to tell you that besides me is willy hehehehehe"

"this isnt what i actually look liek anyway" she smiled and suddenly her hair was snow white with black and red streaks and her eyes were a crysal blue which sparkled like diamonds in a lake. a pair of whit angel wings popped out of her back and floated aorund her sparkling jsut like her eyes cept they were white not blue.

no one could say anytthing they were too amazed at this wonderfous girl before them who was soooo beautiful and she had magical powers! suddenly kandi made a ball of red light sworling in her hands and she ghrew it at the boat and the boat CAUGHT ON FIRE!1111

"WOW U CAN LIGH THINGS ON FIRE!"

"yeah and i can put ice on things and make plants frow too. i can move thing with my mind and talk to animals but i cant really demonstarte that unless i talk to crystallion."

"ooooooooooo"

"so y r u here if you live in this huge chocolate kingdom and ur its princess?"

"well... my farther... the king... he was murdered by a bad bad man named Slugworth who wanted to rule the chocolate kingdom so father told me to come here and get willy wonak to come fight for our side against slugworth's chocolate uruk-hai bcuz they keep wanting to steal my fathers candy ring of pwoer! my bruther legolas said he wanted to go but i said that id be better at getting willy here and he agreed"

"u really want me to come and fight 4 ur kingdom?" willy was wide-eyes "wooooow, thats totally supar wesome!"

"so will u come"? asked kandi and her large blue shining crystal eyes filled with tears "we need u. i need u. help me restore power to my fatehrs throne and defeat evil slugworht. then when he is gone u and me can get merried and we can rule the choclate kingdom and u can bring ur factory and everything will b prefect!"

"count me in!" willy giggled giving her a big long lusty and pashunate kiss in frnt of the whole group.

EEEEEE wuznt that awesome? now u get to learn kandi's tru origin! she's magic hehehe! and willys gonna help her! stay tuned, and dont tuch that dial LOLOLOLOLOL!11


	4. KAWAII

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
ok this is chibisnerentit and i'm BAKC ON THE Computer CHARLI SED IT WAS MY TURN 2 WIRET oops caps sry becuz she wrote the last chappie so i'm gonnaeitwr this 11!

OH BTW THER IS JAPENASE IN HERE I LEARNT IT 4M GWEN STAFANIS SONG!1 SUPA KAWAII THET MENS SUPAER CUTE IN JANENAISE! PIKACHU RULEZ!1

I LUV WHERE dis is goign so i hope u enjy my teists and truns,of the sireis!

they left the ggroup behind adn setppe intos a glowing pink carcle and flew away to her magicakl feariry land this is where i lvie saed kandi my home she she dstarded to wepe with joy wonak kissed her tears away swetly is is a beautiful ad u my lov 3333

omg ther soooo kawaii

arigato sed kandi they wer in liv.

they wer gretted by tow kawaii gurls one had blu hair in cutkawtaii meatballs and the othe rhad realle long hair donw to her but but it want as lonf as kandiz pokemon

winka liked her hair i smad him relle horyney (lol i fele dirytt saying thety! LOLOL) and they went down to thw castle and hetr subjects greted her OMEDETOU they als ed to ther belovded aknsdi evryone loved her they were all beautoful but kandisa really was the moerst beautoiful fof them all and wonka wa

OMETFETO

ONGRETOO

IRASHIMASEE

they all cir dhtey lvoed there pricness but there wasn't mucstf time for celebtration becuase slugworht and the negavers eshowed up he was there new emeny! arigaTOnoda

kandi use he rmacgoc power sand it fought he monster of darkness adn slugwothrth back for a fe wmoments tobut it wasn't neouhgh! kandi was falling nad her ppl could helpi have to do sumthin sed wonka! he felt power bullin uup in side hims elf and he relesed int in a wae of chocolate glory it was liek waves of cholate washing over slugworht but it posone dhim! and they went back to there ddark pit omg

wonak thea was amazing u saved m like they had sex "SUSHITOYOTATAMAGOTCHIYEN" kandi scremmed in yapaneez cuz she cud spekit

yes it was so starge I felt thusi aura bulding imp in me and i relesed itadn it awas cholate! i tink i tis good for us ubut to tsoe with evil hart only ist posin!

yah ikno iz short o well REVIEW BUTT NO GLAMES THY HURT WAAAAH LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL


	5. KAWAII2

**OK U LOOSERS WE SPELLCHECKED THE CHAPTER SO WERE POSTING IT AGAIN OK? WE DID JUST WHAT U SAID SO STP BEING MEAN!1 U MADE SNERENTIT CRIE!1**

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
ok this is chibisnerentit and i'm BACK ON THE Computer CHARLIE SEED IT WAS MY TURN 2 WIRED oops caps spry beaus she wrote the last crappie so i'm gonnaeitwr this 11!

OH BTW THERE IS JAPANESE IN HERE I LEARNT IT 4M GWEN STEFAN'S SONG!1 SPA HAWAII THEFT MEN'S SUPPER CUTE IN JENNIES! PEACH RULEZ!1

I LUG WHERE dies is going so I hope u envy my theists and transom the sires!

they left the group behind and steppe into a glowing pink circle and flew away to her magically fearer land this is where I lie sued kinda my home she discarded to wipe with joy wonk kissed her tears away sweetly is a beautiful ad u my log 3333

omega three solo kowhai

arigato seed kinda they war in lid.

they war gritted by tow kowhai gulls one had blue hair in cutaway meatballs and the other read regale long hair down to her but it want as loaf as candid poke on

wink liked her hair I sad him rile hornet (lol I flee dirt saying they! LOLOL) and they went down to thaw castle and hertz subjects grated her MODESTO they ales ed to three beloved anodic everyone loved her they were all beautiful but kinds really was the merest beautiful off them all and wonk way

OMITTED

INGRATE

IRASHIMASEE

they all cir duty loved there princess but there wasn't musty time for celebration because slugworht and the engravers showed up he was there new emery! arigaTOnoda

kanji use he macros power sand it fought he monster of darkness and slugwothrth back for a fee moments tout it wasn't enough! kinda was falling nard her pal could help have to do sum thin seed wonk! he felt power bulling up in side hams elf and he released into in a awe of chocolate glory it was like waves of choate washing over slugworht but it poisoned dim! and they went back to there dark pit omega

wonk thee was amazing u saved m like they had sex "SUSHITOYOTATAMAGOTCHIYEN" kinda scrammed in rapines cusp she cud specie

yes it was so stage I felt thus aura building imp in me and I relapsed stand it awes choate! I tank I ties good for us abut to toe with evil hart only its posing!

yah icon is short o well REVIEW BUTT NO GAMES THY HURT AWASH LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL


	6. omfg teh xmen 1

JEEZ U PPL WUTS UR PROLLEM WE SPULCHEQUED THE CHAPTRE SO WHY DU U STILL THNK THERES SHIT WRONG WITH IT? U BITCHES, SHUT THE FRUITCAKE UP!11

"kay so now tht evil slugworth is defeeted we can rule th choclit kingom!" kandi sayd brightlyy az she kissed wonkka. willie smild.

suddenly there was a POOF an there was somythign blue and fuzzynnex tto kandi she scremed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"zzzhhh! vhaht eez zee mattah vif j00?" sia dht blu fuzzy think omg"! kandi yelled and hugged the creature "JURT!1" "omg kurt i havnt seen u since i lived at the nunstitute11"

"i mised you kandi!" kurt hugged her "i heard u were having a big fighr here so the xmen and me came here 2 help u ok?"

"its ok we won anyoway wonka here rel3ased his waves o chocolae an killed sgugwurt w/ iz magik poisin!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW" sed all the xmen there was jean and scot (A/N: SCOT IS HOT! HOT SCOT! HEHEHEHE) and storm and wolferine (A/N: HUGE JACKSON! SO HAWT!) and mystiq who is NAKKIE!hehehehe ad booby and rouge and storm and kitty and... ya thats all thur was. o ya and the professor LOL i forgot!

"well anyway" sed prof X with his sykick powers "i need 2 tell u something NEway"

"ok prof what us it?" kandi was always profx's favorite student and he always gave her candies wen she lives at the institite.

"its somethin mystiq and i have to tell u, mmkay?" he looked like he was about to cry, "mmmkay"  
w r ur parentsss

OMG!

lol

o wait

"we ru prants!"

"omg!"

"w e had a sektrt afaer wen u werent born yt nd u wre teh raultst" evry1 wuz surpsised

"zat maikez j00 mai hal-sizt0rz!" curt ejaculaydet he wuz supreezd

OMG"and mne 222!" rouge wuz zstunned.

"WHAAAAAAT!" kandi gaspd she was shocked n wonka wuz all like "who the fuirtcake r u?"

"ja so u r not the tru daughte ro fthe king who died" xasvier splaind

"OH!" kadni gasped "well thats ok i didnt liek him NEway he sux0rzed. im still a princess, rite?"

"of course he made u his hair so nw the kindgom is urs"

:WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW" evry1 wz in sock.

"so whozthis?" assed mistic "this is whilly wonka! were in LUV!" kanid squeeled and kissed wonka passionately rhen wonka got down on one nee and presented kandi w/ a chocolate ring with a rock kandy diamong sparkling in the moonlite. "kandi will u marry me?" wonka asked, happiness bubbling out of his eyes.

"YES!" cried knadi she started crying she wuz so happee and evry1 else wuz cryin 2 cuz they was happy for her 22.

"th wedding will b emediatly!" xavier beamd and he walked over 2 the choclat wedding chaple 2 a range the seramony. mistik vollowed lookin like a unicorn.

"o dear! i must go maek choclate wedding dressz for us!1" wonka gasped hehehe hes so gay no hes not hehehehehehe "who wantz 2 cum see my factry while i make thm?" every1 raised their hands cept kandi

"i wanna stay here and talk to m mom and dad iz that ok willy?" kandi smiled charminglee and willy got horney frum her smile he nodded and ran away

kandi wuz all alone so she started to sing cuz she was lonely an no one luvd her an she wuzx sad cuz she remembrd her bad past her voice was beautiful and gorgeous like britney spears but she thought she suckd cuz she was modest

"I walk a lonely road The only one that I have ever known Don't know where it goes But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone I walk alone

I walk alone I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me 'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line That divides me somewhere in my mind On the border line Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines What's fucked up and everything's alright Check my vital signs To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone I walk alone

I walk alone I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me 'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone I walk a..."

I walk this empty street On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams Where the city sleeps And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me 'Til then I walk alone...

suddenly sctt showed up. kandi wuz alone w/ scott

"WOOOOOOOW" he gaped "u haf liek the BEDSTESTBESTBEST singing voice i have EVAR heard in my life"

"no i dunt ur just sayin that" she blushed

"i think ur hawt" scott told her "i wanna make out w/ u"

"ok!" kandi gigled cuz he was HOTTTTTTTTTTT an they made out then tey had sex then wolferine came ovre and had sex with them and OMG THEY R SOOOOO HAWT LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL an they all had sex again and again and they screamed cuz it was soooooo good lol

EN DOF THE CHAPTRE! HOPE U LIEKED! ALL FLAMRES CN ROTT IN HELL WERE THEY CAME FROM!

OOOOO! our fans maed us a WEBSITE! go see it her: **geocities . com / kandinwonka4eva**


	7. the drmatic CLIMAX lolololoolooolooollol

hey thr wow we hve MORE THEN 100 Rs OMFG!1

all yal cn stfu coz this is OR SOTRY AND U DN'T HAVE NE SEY IN WUT WE RITE!1 if u dont lyk it than DUN REDA IT U BITHES!11 LOL kosuadama that japaneos 4 SHTHEDS U SHITHDAS!

ths is the DRAMATICK chaptre! keep ur tissus handee! ur gonna CRYYYYYY itll be so sad n movin lol liek in corssroads where th mom wuz like OMG I DUN LUV U and britney waz all sad and cryin like dat ya.

lol f u

CHAPITE EHIGT! OMFG U HORE"

wonak walk d bak inot teh ro0m to f!nd teh X-ORYG OF DOOAM THEY WER ALL SEXING OMG HE WAS SO COCKED! (and kidna horneey! lol) buthe wuz mostly sad "omg KANDI HOW CUD U DO THSI 2 ME! I THOT U LOVED ME" she stoppd humping ckut 4 a second and cired out 'OMG WANKA! I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-eye-I-I-I-I-I-I-aye-I--I---"

but there wuz muffin 2 say.

wonal s2rmd owt and wuz cryin ka dni felt so bad

sry guyz lets try thsi another time" se sugested and they were lyke lol ok

and then she ran after him!

"omg wonak wtf r u goign?" she scremed

"awy 4m u u slut u used me omg"

"wtf"

"stfu!" and he started 2 cut himself in his factroew away from anyone and he fell in 2 teh choc river and the choc turned red and all his candy turned to blood n da ompaeloompas wer lik OMG n they thot wonak wuz ded!

but kando showd up and wuz lyk OMG IM SO SOREE WONAK ILL SAVE U ITS ALL MY FALT!11 n she jumped into the lack heroikly an draggd wonak out but he didn wke up! so she cried tear sof pur chocloate and the river turned bak to candey abd ownak opened his ys hr choclat ters were magickal! (A/N c when ur wiccen u spell it "magick" bcuz thats the PROPER way 2 spell it mmk?)

omg the pain is 2 much kansi u dun love em

"stuf wonak of cours i luv u"

and he belived her and tehy kissed lot and the she toundeg him! and he wuz coverd in choclate she licked it off he was honey

omg kansi" i love u so mauch:

"Good night whatever... earth says hiya or sumthin like that"

she woke up the naxt mornin and omg! sh ediscoverd that she wuz pregnant! omg we hae a wonderful buncle of joy i will name her BAYB RUTH! lol like teh candy mm sweet

wonka: how do u no it is mine?  
kandi: wonak i love u so how come u doubt me! i luv u wonka: but you had sex wif all the xmens too and some of the women kandi: becuz i lvoe oyu i can only get prgenant by u it's my magic wonka: wooooooooow kandi: n she will b byutifull and she will b or princess while im queen even tho queen sounds so old so ill just b a princess 2 tstill OK!  
wonka; SHES MAH HAIR!

so th next day kandi gave burth to ruth ad she was a beautiful baby girl she wuz so beautiful tht by the time she could walk all the oomalooaps wanted to daet her then one jellus oopaloopoo stole her and run away 4rm th factrree w/ her but then he got run ova by a car but ruth wuznt hurt so they took her to an orphanage and kandi and whilly were all sad bcuz their baby gurl wuz gone but they knew theyd see her again someday...

THEEEEEE EEEEENDDDD!

i hopd u liked it th sotrys over now but stay tooned for the story of ruth OK! itll b wesome with plot tvists n more x-overs n drama n ROMACNE! dun miss it!


End file.
